


Весь мир

by Black Flowers (Black___Flowers)



Series: Райтобер-2019 [8]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Romance, Writober 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black___Flowers/pseuds/Black%20Flowers
Summary: Сколько лет он уже спит? Век? Или, может два?Когда-нибудь ему должно было стать легче.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Райтобер-2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716646
Kudos: 5





	Весь мир

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на writober-2019  
> День восьмой: Я проснусь двести лет спустя
> 
> Такое миллион раз писали до меня и намного лучше, но разве это может помешать мне графоманствовать?

Ичиго не знал, сколько прошло времени. Он жил на автомате — ходил в школу, помогал сестрёнкам, переругивался с отцом.  
И совершенно не видел больше никаких призраков. И никаких синигами.  
Ночами ему часто снились фиалковые глаза Рукии и взгляд, который она вскинула, прежде чем окончательно раствориться. Она не плакала тогда, но глаза блестели от непролитых слёз. Не только у неё. После такого Ичиго больше и не пытался уснуть, поднимался, делал себе полуночный чай, садился за домашнее задание на неделю вперёд. Он не видел разницы между реальностью и снами.  
Юдзу взволнованно спрашивала в порядке ли он и хорошо ли спит, смотря на его круги под глазами. Карин грубовато советовала ложиться нормально, а не строить из себя ботаника. Ишин подтрунивал, что у юношей в этом возрасте могут быть определённые проблемы, но смотрел так, словно видел что-то, что Ичиго и сам о себе не знал.  
В школе было не лучше — взволнованная Орихиме постоянно вертелась рядом и пыталась утешающе накормить своей едой. Спасала его только Тацуки, которая утягивала Орихиме в какой-нибудь разговор. Это тоже была своеобразная забота.  
Исида и Чад были не так очевидны, как девочки, но их внимательные взгляды было сложно не ощутить.  
Он пытался убедить всех, что в порядке, но никто ему не верил.  
Ичиго устал — от всего того, что есть и больше всего — от того, чего нет. Ему казалось, что он заснул в тот момент, когда лишился духовных сил. Время текло мимо, протекало сквозь него, но Ичиго не замечал внешнего мира, ставшего для него иллюзией. Сколько лет он уже спит? Век? Или, может два?  
Ичиго закрывал глаза, подставляя лицо ветру и вспоминая, как ощущался в руке зампакто, как кипела внутри кровь, как оглушала жажда победы. Победить, а затем обязательно обернуться, находя Рукию, и поймать её взгляд — немного взволнованный и гордый за него.  
Иногда он обнаруживал в своих тетрадях чаппи, нарисованных его рукой. Эти кролики действительно были милыми, а Рукия чертовски плохо рисовала. Он так скучал по этим дерьмовым рисункам. Он так скучал по ней.  
Ичиго ложился спать в надежде, что это всё и правда просто затянувшийся на столетия сон, а завтра он откроет глаза и всё будет как надо. Это ни разу не сработало, но помогало держаться. Это и попытки вернуть себе силу своими руками, которые он недавно начал.  
Когда-нибудь ему должно было стать легче, когда-нибудь он должен победить.

Ичиго смотрел на меч, торчащий из своей груди и испытывал острое чувство дежавю. Оборачиваться было страшно, но он сделал это и увидел — увидел — Рукию, сжимающую рукоять.  
Цвета, звуки, запахи и собственные чувства оглушающе свалились на голову все разом, пока он пытался произнести хоть что-то.  
Мир наконец проснулся.  
Мир смотрел на него восхитительными фиалковыми глазами и улыбался — гордо и немного взволнованно.


End file.
